The invention relates generally to a polymeric-lined, metal-encased tubing segment connector system which eliminates the need for soldering in order to connect the tubing segments.
In any environment, the need exists to be able to connect fluid conduits and pipes of different diameters as well as tubing and pipe fittings having different configurations and geometries. While this is not a problem for an experienced plumber with a working knowledge of standardized pipe and tubing sizes and fittings, the challenge is more difficult for the homeowner or the do-it-yourselfer. Additionally, while the experienced plumber is familiar with the art of soldering copper pipe together in order to achieve a leak-proof connection, this skill is often lacking with many homeowners or do-it-yourselfers.
One alternative to copper tubing is rigid plastic tubing (e.g., polyvinyl chloride or PVC), which is often used in water drain lines. PVC adhesives are typically used to glue the tubing segments to tubing connectors. It is also possible to connect polymeric tubing by substituting flexible PVC and using a crimp ring to compress the tubing ends deformably down against a rigid insert positioned in the internal conduit in the tubes. This use of crimp rings is particularly well known in association with elastomeric hose or tubing, where the material possesses sufficient elasticity to be deformed without breaking. When a connector having a permanently formed feature in the internal conduit (such as a bend, reducer or intersection) has been required, the prior art has made these connectors out of metal, especially brass or copper, or a rigid polymeric material, especially a thermoplastic. Therefore, connectors may be shaped into an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d, reducing or enlarging connectors of the above defined or other shapes, inclusive of other shapes required of connectors in everyday tubing applications.
Therefore, what has been lacking in the industry is a fluid connector system which capitalizes on the ease of installation and connection of lengths of polymeric tubing using crimp rings but which sags excessively, with the professional look of copper without the need for soldering copper connectors. The system of the instant invention capitalizes on the best elements of both systems, namely the professional look of copper installations with the ease of connection of polymers using crimp rings. This is an advantage provided by the present invention.
The invention is directed to a polymeric-lined metal-encased, preferably copper, tube segment connector system which eliminates the need for copper soldering to effect the leak-proof engagement between tubing segments. In one embodiment, the connector comprises a central portion with an internal conduit having a permanently formed feature therein, and a plurality of arms. Each of the arms extends from the central portion and terminates in an arm end, such that there is one arm and arm end paired with each of the tube ends, with the connector internal conduit extending through the arms to the respective arm ends. A first nipple portion of each linear insert has an external surface frictionally engaged in an internal surface of the connector internal conduit at the arm end. A second nipple portion of each linear insert has an external surface frictionally engaged in an internal surface of the polymeric-lined tube internal conduit at the tube end. The plurality of ring members are such that one ring member is slidingly received along each tube end or arm end atop one of the linear inserts frictionally engaged therein, the ring member compressively deforming the respective tube end or arm end onto the linear insert, joining the connector internal conduit to the tube internal conduit in a leak-free manner.
In a second embodiment, the linear insert and connector are of unitary construction, each connector having a protruding nipple portion with an external surface frictionally engaged in an internal surface of the polymeric-lined tube internal conduit at the tube end. The plurality of ring members are such that one ring member is slidingly received along each tube end or arm end atop one of the protruding nipples frictionally engaged therein, the ring member compressively deforming the respective tube end or arm end onto the nipple, joining the connector internal to the tube internal conduit in a leak-free manner. In an alternative embodiment, when the connector nipples are sufficiently long, it is possible to effect the crimp sealing of the connector and tubing without the need for crimp rings, which are then optional.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, the invention capitalizes on the flexibility of plastics and polymers to effect the sealing engagement with a metal or thermoset connector with the rigidity of copper tubing.
In another principal aspect of the present invention to eliminate the inherent xe2x80x9csaggingxe2x80x9d of an all-plastic connector system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to eliminate the need for soldering when connecting lengths of copper tubing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system which uses the inherent flexibility of thermoplastics and some thermosets with the rigidity of copper tubing.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system which facilitates the fabrication of manifold connections which are now less labor-intensive and form the basis of a cross-over product which combines the best features of metal and polymers.
These and other advantages of the present invention are provided by the present invention, which comprises a tubing assembly, comprising at least two polymer-lined metal tubes, a metal tubing connector, and a plurality of crimp ring members. Each polymeric-lined tube has a tube end and an internal conduit. A connector, typically metal, is for joining the at least two tubes.
In the preferred embodiments, the permanently formed feature of the connector is selected from the group consisting of an angular diversion, an intersecting conduit, a smooth reduction of the internal and external diameters, and any combination thereof.
In the preferred embodiments, the connector is metal, preferably copper.
In some embodiments, the connector will have two arms. In other embodiments, it will have three arms, especially arranged in a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shape or a xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d shape. In other embodiments, the connector has four or more arms.
In some embodiments, at least one of the at least two tubes is an arm of a further connector.
In some embodiments, the connector is a linear reducer. In other embodiments, the connector is a reducing elbow.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from a reading of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals indicate similar parts, and with further reference to the appended claims.